wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wampir
|poprzedni=Puszczyk |następny=Szalona zagroda }} Nad Castro de Brocadero rozwiesiła dziko zmierżwione zapony chmur wietrzną jesienna noc. Luty wiatr przedarłszy się przez szczerbate piły Pico Nevado wpadał piekielnym gwizdem pomiędzy rozchybotane szczyty drzew, okrążał zamek korowodem poświstów, osaczał zewsząd rozjuszonym skowytem. Chwilami rozpruwały się skleszczone w uścisku ławice chmur, by odsłonić, seledynową tarcz księżyca: na moment wynikały z pieczar nocy krzepkie narożniki, wydłużały się ukośnym biegiem bastyony, stożyły śmiałym rzutem w niebo iglice wież. I znów wsiąkało wszystko w niezgłębione ciemności. Tylko gromada puhaczy wyrywała się z pod murowych wyziorów i z złowrogim skwirem tłukła o skały... W smukłem, gotyckiem oknie narożni pełgoce nikłe światło: nie śpi pan grodu, czuwa Don Alonzo de Savadra. Zegary zamkowe dawno już wydzwoniły dwunastą, dawno już przebrzmiała na wieży mosiężna fanfara północy złamana w tysiączne podźwięki o drapieżne graźnie... Do pańskiej komnaty wszedł srebrnowłosy majordomo, czystej krwi hidalgo, przyjaciel i sługa. Oddawał klucze: — Czy mam przyzwać szatnego sennor? — Nie trudź się mój stary — tej nocy spać nie będę — Skłonił się — już wyszedł. Hrabia zagłębił się w pysznem, mahoniowem karle. Przed nim na trójnożnym stoliku jakiś stary, mistyczny traktat — barwne inicjały, dziwaczne arabeski. Z pożółkłych kart foliału wieje odrębna, swoista woń; może wspomnienie dawnych, wielkich chwil. Droga, cenna księga spuścizna chrobrych dziadów!... Zadumał się nad zgasłą Savadrów sławą, zapamiętał — on, ostatni z rodu... Rycerscy byli, piękni byli — Chrystusa witezie! I sam był podobny, gdy w świetnej kolczudze, w okolu krasnych giermków wprowadzał ją w te progi, ją, dumną Biankę Bradera. szczodrą i wyniosłą panią. Dziś starzec oszroniały wiekiem i sam bez potomka... Savadrów ród!... perła Andaluzyi, kortezi kraju, wielkie serca, tęgie dłonie! I wiary zaszczyty. Żaden nie splamił się herezyą, żaden nie zgasł na wygnaniu, nie zetlał w ogniu autodafe. Dwóch zamknęło się w skalnem ustroniu, gdzie wiedli żywot błogosławionych. Po śmierci Kościół uznał jako świętych. A wiara ich była silna, gorąca: tak tylko wierzyć umie namiętny duch Hiszpana... ...Może i zbyt pogardzali ciałem, może... To prawda, że ku końcowi marnieli w oczach, nikli z fatalną szybkością. Niegdyś tak płodny, rozrosły potężnemi odnogi ród w przeciągu lat kilkudziesięciu skarłowaciał do szczętu. I oto na nim wysilił się rozrodczy pęd ostatnim pokotem i skonał... Powiódł znużonym okiem po galeryi antenatów; przechodził zwolna twarz po twarzy. Po raz pierwszy może uraził go kontrast między rzędami górnymi a końcową odroślą. Tam — rysy męskie, o szerokim rozmachu, piersi jak puklerze, u dołu— głowy dziwnie wysubtelnione, oczy zawleczone mgłą przeduchowienia, pociągłe owale ascezy... Zatrzymał wzrok u samego spodu i długo, długo wpatrywał się w wizerunek przedostatni: Olivareza. brata — przyjaciela. Jakże odbija ta młodzieńcza tryskająca pełnią sił życiowych twarz od swych wybladłych, zmęczonych sąsiadów. Hm... hm... Olivarez, Olivarez... Popadł w zadumę. Tak, to prawda. Starszy brat stanowił istotnie pod każdym względem dysharmonię z końcową linią Savadrów Jak gdyby w nim ród chciał rozbłysnąć po raz ostatni przepychem byłej tężyzny, zamigotać raz jeszcze minioną świetnością. Więc zogniskował ręsztę soków, wyprężył twórcze rodnie i wydał doskonałego człowieka. Bo w pojęcia Don Alonza brat zawsze za takiego uchodził. Żywo pamiętał tę smukłą, męską postać z kruczym zarostem, te ogniste, namiętne oczy i ruchy przepojone wykwintem i rycerskością. Olivarez był dzielnym jeźdzcą. Gdy na swym karym arabie przejeżdżając ulice miasta rzucał płomienne spojrzenia z pod zapuszczonych kres sombrera, zapełniały się okna i balkony postaciami kobiet, tysiące palących oczu sennorit odprowadzało go z tajonym zachwytem. Dzielny był! Gdy raz w Madrycie runął rozwścieczony buhaj na zbladłego toreadora, Olivarez lekko przeskoczywszy baryerę, utopił kordelas po rękojeść w sercu bestyi. Obok przymiotów fizycznych górował wybitną inteligencyą. Mimo młodego stosunkowo wieku wyrobił sobie dość oryginalny pogląd na życie i jego zagadki. Szczególnie lubiał dysputy na temat bytu pozagrobowego. Nieraz gdy przez żaluzye przecedzało słońce przygasłe światło popołudnia a z za kaszmirowej kotary przesiąkały drzemiąco namiętne tony pieśni kreolów siadali samotni pod łękami arkad i snuli długie, wyczerpujące rozmowy. Czasami muzyka przygasała i na tle aksamitnych opon wynurzała się hieratyczna postać Bianki, wsłuchana w szmer rzucanych słów, pytań, odpowiedzi... Czasami już księżyc zapalał blade ognie w porozwieszanych pawężach, srebrzył się na klindze dagi, pylił na brzeszczotach skrzyżowanych szpad... Szczególnie jedna z tych rozmów utkwiła mu głęboko w pamięci. Było to na krótko przed wyjazdem 0livareza do południowych kresów kraju, gdzie miał objąć w zarząd przypadające nań apanaże. Bliskie pożegnanie, może jakieś niejasne przeczucia spowodowały, że brat był pamiętnego wieczora silnie podniecony, co jak zwykle u niego objawiło się w potrzebie żywej dyskusyi. Toczyła się na ulubiony mu temat o życiu pozagrobowem i stosunku ducha do materyi. — Doprawdy — mówił — nie rozumiem waszej uporczywej pogardy dla ciała. Zdaje mi się czasem, żeśmy już bardzo zwyrodnieli. Widzisz Alonzo, nie mogę się zgodzić na tę jednostronność; zbyt silnie przemawia do mnie świat zewnętrzny, zbyt piękni wydają mi się ludzie w swej dumnej dostojności ciał. Przenigdy nie przechylę się ku rozpaczliwej wierze, że tyle boskich kształtów rozwieje się kiedyś w proch, lub wylęże tylko trujące miazmaty chorób. Nie podobna! Toby była ohydną igraszką, tępym bezsensem piękna. Miałyżby być li tylko kapryśnym tworem znudzonego nicością demona te wiotkie, gibkie linie, co w takt tajemnych rytmów układają się w spiżowy posąg siły, to znów pieściwą falą zgjęć o podziw proszą, te złote kaskady dźwięków, tęczowe symfonie barw? To całe tak straszne a tak pyszne życie? Przenigdy! Mój Demiurgos za wielki na to i za poważny. Skąd wogóle ten nieubłagany rozdział między ciałem a duszą? Może dusza sama przez się nie istnieje? Może i niema tej przepastnej różnicy? Zatrzymał się jakby wyczekując zapytania. Po chwili milczenia zagrał cichą melodyą głos Bianki: — Czemże więc dusza? — Przeduchowionem ciałem, które po śmierci pozbywa się grubszych, organicznych części i z czasem przechodzi w świetlane, nieśmiertelne tworzywo ducha. Obrazem tego procesu są blade, fosforujące otocze nad grobami świeżo umarłych. To wyzwoliny duszy. Tak boskie ciało miał Chrystus po śmierci — w niem to ukazał się w gaju oliwnym zachwyconej Maryi z Magdali i przez drzwi zamknięte wszedł do wieczernika uczniów swoich. Pomnisz słowa Pisma Świętego o zmartwychwstaniu ciał? Myślę, że chyba nie o tych mowa, co wtedy juz dawno strupieszeją w grobach, o ciałach fizycznych... Rozdrażnienie Olivareza widocznie wzmogło się, bo przerwał i począł krążyć szybko po sali. Wargi mu drgały niecierpliwością i znać było, że pragnie wynurzyć się z jakiejś zmory, tłoczącej mu pierś. Wreszcie gwałtownie, z wstydliwą bojaźnią zakończył: — Snuje mi się czasem po głowie potworna myśl, dzika fantazya śmierci. Wyobraźcie sobie, że człowiek harmonijnie rozwinięty, z doskonałym zestrojem władz ciała i duszy, co przedziwnie zawarł w sobie krańcowe ich objawy ginie gwałtowną śmiercią. Pomyślcie, jakby niechętnie wtedy dusza wyzwalała się z ciała, z jakiem wahaniem się odwłoką?... Onaby je oblatywała jak matka martwe pisklę nie mogąc się z niem rozłączyć! i ha!... to potworne!.. może lata całe!... Pomyślcie o skutkach czegoś podobnego! Toby było coś połowicznego, jakieś zawieszenie między życiem a śmiercią, ziemią a zaświatem. Obłędny półrozwój pośmiertny!... Nie!... nie! oszalałem!... Przycisnął kurczowo dłonie ku skroniom i patrzył zdziczałemi od strachu oczyma w posrebrz nocy za oknami. Wkrótce potem odjechał. W miesiąc przyszła wiadomość o jego nagłym zgonie. Śmierć ta pozostała do dziś dnia dla hrabi tajemnicą. Zwłoki znaleziono w ustronnej, podmiejskiej haciendzie sztywnie rozpostarte na otomanie. Może mściwa zemsta zdradzonej kochanki wsączyła krople jadu w puhar biesiadny wśród histerycznych pląsów tarantelli... Może ból przepastny podciął krwawiące tętnice... może... A był tak młody: zginął licząc zaledwie trzydziesty rok życia. Zwłoki sprowadzono natychmiast do zamku i nie balsamując pochowano w grobowcu rodzinnym Savadrów. Odtąd czterdzieści już razy ubieliły śniegi zębate sierry gór, czterdzieści razy święciła wiosna gody powrotu po bezkresnych Ijanach, lewadach, po leśnych parowach. Stratę brata odczuł Alonzo głęboko. Zdziczał i sposępniał. Od śmierci Olivareza ni razu nie zabrzmiała z wieżycy powitalna fanfara trębacza, ni razu nie przerzucił most zwodzony gościnnych ramion przez fosę. Nieodświeżana woda w rowach okalających grodzisko obrosła kępami rokiciny i szuwarów, z pomiędzy których wyzierały zrudziałe pleśnie i kożuchy Na zgłuszonych zielskiem szkarpach, na fortecznych zboczach pełniły od lat żałobną straż cyprysy, oddawały się wiatrom smętne limby. Ciszę przerywał czasem z wieży drżący głos Rozity, piastunki hrabiego, gdy przędąc na kołowrotku nuciła nikłą, starczą piosenkę, czasem dolatywał parowem pogrzebowy dźwięk dzwonu z Santa Pietade, odległej o trzy wiorsty od kasztelu. Niekiedy pod wieczorną zorzę przesuwał się wydłużoną sylwetą po skałach cień samotnego wędrowca, mignęła barwna świta górala. W górze grały bez przerwy wielkie harfy wiatru... Pan zamku odciął się zupełnie od świata i ludzi; zatopiony w mistycznych studyach tracił widocznie resztę sił życiowych i gasł wśród zabójczych zachwytów ascezy. Chwilami tylko spóźnione pobłyski przeszłości roztaczały przed nim stare, zatarte obrazy niby wypłowiałe gobeliny na ścianach sal rycerskich... ...Rozśpiewane chóry minstrelów, strojne, płomiennookie senority i róże... białe, powiędłe kwiaty... Gdzieś daleka melodya drga, gdzieś męski toreador kona... Jak łka, ach! jak łka gorący ton bolera... Ha!... pęknijcie struny!.. Lecz chwile takie przychodziły rzadko i wnet rozwiewały się bezpowrotnie. I znów spowijała duszę w białe całuny mistyczna zaduma. Zwykle siadywał w niszy olbrzymiego okna narożnej wypatrzni twarzą zwrócony ku tytanicznym skałom, jakie piętrzyły się wokół zamczyska. Gdy go już znużyły zawiłe traktaty ascetów, odkładał foliały i zanurzywszy oczy w błękit nieba godziny całe przepędzał bez ruchu. Nieraz już jaskółki wracając na nocleg pod zamkowe okapy uderzały w przelocie o szyby, nieraz juz gasnące na szczytach słońce oblewało srebrną głowę starca szkarłatem zachodu. W dolinie krążyły tymczasem o ostatnim z Savadrów najrozmaitsze wieści. Na jedno wszyscy się zgadzali: Don Alonzo rozmawiał z duchami przodków. Ile w tem było prawdy, trudno dociec. To pewna jednak, że juz od szeregu lat nawiedzały go nader dziwaczne, czasem nawet przykre sny. On sam zwrócił szczególną uwagę na jeden szczegół. Oto wszystkie w większej lub mniejszej mierze odnosiły się do Olivareza, wszystkie były jakby modulacyami na ten sam temat, a tym był brat starszy. Być może, że przyczyną było silne przywiązanie, którem go za życia otaczał, być może, że był i inny powód. Hrabia nie zastanawiał się nad tym punktem, natomiast rozdrażniała go w najwyższym stopniu pewna okoliczność stale występująca, ilękroć śnił o bracie. Zwykle ukazywała mu się z pomiędzy gęstych zwojów nieokreślonej materyi tylko piękna głowa Olivareza; na ustach widma błąkał się wtedy zawsze zagadkowy uśmiech, gdy oczy zdawały się dawać mu do zrozumienia, ze pragnie się z czemś zwierzyć. Trwało to niesłychanie krótką chwilę. Potem zwoje zesuwały się i wszystko roztapiało w jednolitą ciemność. Widzenie, które miał ostatniej nocy, wywarło nań tak silne wrażenie, że pod jego magicznym wpływem powziął Alonzo szczególnie, może nawet dziwaczne postanowienie. Jak zwykle wysiąkła z pokładów nocy upiorna głowa oświetlona niewiadomo, skąd padającym, zielonkawym refleksem. W chwili, gdy juz poczęła się zasuwać za kotary, zawarte dotąd szczelnie usta na moment odchyliły się i wyszeptał bełkocącym głosem: — Odwiedź mnie! — i zanikły. Alonzo postanowił usłuchać wezwania i w tym celu nie udał się tej nocy na spoczynek. Czuł dobrze dziwactwo swego zamiaru nie mniej jednak nie zmienił go lecz za wszelką cenę chciał spełnić wolę widma. Spojrzał na zegar: była druga po północy; dwóch rycerzy poruszanych ukrytym mechanizmem sprężyny wyszło przez otwarty na oścież portal, uderzyło dwukrotnie kopiami w tarczę i zaszło za drugą ścianę klatki zegarowej. Czas był najwyższy. Wyjął z żelaznych kleszczów kuny płonącą żagiew u węgarów podwoi i przystąpił do jednej ze ścian komnaty, którą od stropu aż do posadzki zakrywała kitajkowa zapona. Robota była nadzwyczaj subtelna, przetykana złotogłowem, wzorzysta perłami: Pod stuletnim jaworem śni słodko, marzy urodziwy książę. Złote pukle włosów rozkociły mu się po barkach, przymknięte powieki drgają od popołudniowego skwaru ledwo dostrzegalnym ruchem. Niedbale wyciągnięta ręka obejmuje miękkim ruchem pień drzewa, druga spoczywa na jelcach szpady wysadzanej w modre szafiry. Śni, marzy... może o czarującej wodnicy, co tam z poza drzew w leśnej topieli się pławi... To książę Piotr z Prowancyi i jego małżonka: piękna Meluzyna... Alonzo zebrał makatę we fałdy i odsunął, na ścianie mniej więcej w środka ukazał się wydatny, kościany guzik. Oburącz przycisnął gałkę. Ściana zaczęła się rozstępować na dwie strony a w otworze powstałym na jej miejscu zaczerniała głęboko wyżłobiona czeluść. Rozświecając ciemności pochodnią wszedł do wnętrza. Po prawej odsunął żelazną zasuwę i wyjął z głębi wielki, kilkakroć zazębiony klucz. Teraz począł badać uważnie kamienną posadzkę skrytki, ułożoną w kwadratowe tafle. Jedną z nich znać lekko założoną odrzucił na bok bez wysiłku. Tędy prosto już wiodły podziemne schody do grobowców. Ostrożnie, ściskając drzewce żagwi zeszedł po stopniach w dół, zapuścił się w wązki korytarz i zatrzymał przed ciężko ukutemi wrzeciądzami. Wprowadził wyimki klucza w zamek, obrócił dwukrotnie i pchnął... Gwałtowny pęd zduszonego powietrza buchnął z wnętrza i zagasił światło. Szczęściem okazało się już zbędnem, bo cały grobowiec jasno oświetlał blask miesięczny wdarłszy się tu przez elipsoidy okien u szczytu. Odurzony, ledwie przytomny zastanowił się de Savadra na progu. Przed nim po niszach wykutych w granitowej opoce spoczywali przodkowie w swych świetnych połyskliwych trumnach. Nic — tylko szereg trumien i stalowy pląs księżyca niby sypki dźwięk przesiewanego srebra — nic — tylko dzwoniąca cisza śmierci, mistyczny poszmer zaświatów... Powoli odzyskał spokój. Nisza Olivareza, ostatnia na kraju pod samem oknem była w tej chwili cała wysrebrzona poświatą miesiąca, przestronna i jasna jak w dzień. Zbliżył się. Odrazu uderzyła go w nozdrza dziwnie miła woń, rozlana w tej części grobowca. Równocześnie wyczuwał jakąś szczególną, odrębną jej atmosferę, którąby najlepiej określić nazywając środowiskiem Olivareza. Tak — ten niepojęty dlań nastrój czy duszę miejsca takiem jedynie określeniem można było choć w przybliżeniu oddać. Nazwa ta, podobne ujęcie rzeczy nasuwało się prawie odruchowo, płynęło samorzutnie z głębi jestestwa bez rozumowych przesłanek. Żywiołowa projekcya pierwszego wrażenia. Lecz na tem nie koniec. Hrabia nabrał na tem miejscu dość zagadkowego przekonania: zdawało mu się, że nie jest sam w podziemiu... nie, był tego niemal pewny... Wszystkie nerwy rozsprzęgły się, że drżał jak oszalałe struny brząkadła bajadery... — Kto tu?!... Kto tu!?... Dotknął wieka trumny nie śmiąc podnieść w górę. Wreszcie przymknąwszy oczy odważył się; czuł pod ręką, jak się zwolna odchyliło i zakreśliwszy łuk rozwarło na oścież... Nagle odemknął oczy i z krzykiem grozy skoczył wstecz... W trumnie leżały nienaruszone zwłoki człowieka nieco starszego od hrabi. Długa, biała broda sięgała do pasa, chorobliwie wybujałe włosy wyścielały szczelnie ściany dna pokrywając upiornym płaszczem ręce, tułów i nogi. A z pomiędzy tej dzikiej oplączy włosów siwoszarych wychylało się w okolu brabanckich koronek dwoje rąk, nie!... dwoje szponów o nieludzko wydłużonych, drapieżnych paznokciach jak kreda białych i bezkrwistych... Był to trup Don Olivareza de Savadra, paradoksalny trup postarzały o lat czterdzieści... Alonzo miał przed sobą potworną anomalię, jedną z najdzikszych, z najszaleńszych świata... Wzniósł oczy na niebo pełen oczekiwania, niepewny... Lecz tam w górze cichu było jak przedtem — tylko ponura, rozczochrana chmura wymknąwszy z nad Sierra Negra zaciągnęła znów zwartą zasłonę nad zamkiem Savadrów i jego tajemnicą. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Z wyjątków